


為車而車4

by goldfish1028



Category: NINE'S
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-24 09:19:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18568441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldfish1028/pseuds/goldfish1028





	為車而車4

鄒智勇  
*為開車而開車part4  
*一個不負責任的文  
*今天是顏值巔峰的風流學長鄒智勇小狼狗  
*覺得智勇應該是尺度最大的

"疼不疼?"妳摸著眼前人左腹的開始結痂的傷口，為他上藥。他笑著說:「疼，不過妳親親就不疼了。」  
妳稍微加重擦藥的力道，說:「還是這麼不正經。」  
他雖然痛還是笑著問:「吃醋了?」  
妳將他傷口用繃帶包紮好，說:「人說色字頭上一把刀，活該你被捅一刀。」

他叫鄒智勇，是妳指腹為婚的未婚夫，妳從小就在他們家醫館幫忙，雖然妳和他一直沒有結婚，可他早就將妳當成他的妻子，而全鎮的人也都認為妳就是他的妻子，妳很喜歡他，可他卻整日拈花惹草的，反正也不是真心的，那些女孩跟他也只是玩玩，只要沒有鬧出人命，妳也就睜一隻眼閉一隻眼的。  
後來他去讀了南華醫科大學，妳本來也要去的，可他說家裡得留個主人，要妳留在醫館為他打點一切。  
結果到了南華醫科大學他依舊不改風流本性，聽說跟一個叫方慧茹的學妹上了床，這還無所謂，重點是他還被那位學妹捅了一刀，真是活該。

鄒智勇笑著抱著妳，說:「好了，我以後不敢了，別氣了。」  
妳推開他，起身收拾醫療用品，說:「還有以後阿?」  
他起身從身後抱著妳，笑著說:「沒，沒有以後了，別氣了。」  
妳推開他，繼續收拾，說:「哎呀，你別碰我，這樣我很難收拾。」  
他又環上妳，說:「怎麼了，我連抱一下我的老婆都不行阿?」妳反駁說:「誰是你老婆阿。」  
妳感受到身後的人開始吻妳，吻著妳的後頸，然後手開始不安分的從腰移到下腹，再慢慢的移到妳襯衫下方，妳按住他的手說:「你幹什麼?」  
他笑著說:「讓妳真真正正的做我老婆阿。」  
說完又繼續吻著妳，含著妳的耳朵。

雖然以前他也時不時的這樣撫摸妳，吻著妳，可因為妳還小，他總是沒有做到最後一步。  
鄒智勇對妳的身體瞭如指掌，而妳總是禁不起他的撩撥，妳努力的忍著慾望，壓著他不安分的手，說:「你...別鬧...」

他不顧妳的阻止，左手繼續往襯衫下探，隔著內褲摸到了妳的花瓣，修長的手指隔著布料的在妳花瓣外摩擦，妳感受的他手掌上的溫度從下身傳來，妳緊緊的抓著他作亂的手，而他右手慢慢的解開妳身上的襯衫伸到內衣裡按住妳的紅櫻，溫柔有力的揉捏著，身上最敏感的三個地方同時被他掌控著，他還故意在妳耳邊吹氣，色情的喘息著，妳感受到他故意用著挺立的分身在妳身後摩擦，鄒智勇靠在妳耳旁色情的說:「寶貝...老婆...」  
然後用力的按壓著乳珠，色情的說:「真軟...真舒服...妳看妳這兒都硬了...」

他知道妳最受不了他染上情慾的聲音，於是故意如此的撩撥妳，果然妳聽見他這麼說感覺全身都軟了，連反抗的力氣都沒有，甚至下身還開始出水，妳用著最後一絲理智說:「鄒智勇，不要...不要這樣...」  
鄒智勇將手指沿著內褲邊緣往裡探，摸到濕潤的小穴，說:「不要?」他輕輕的朝著穴口按了一下，靠在妳耳邊問:「真的不要?」

妳腦袋頓時就炸了，完全說不出話來，只能咬著下唇搖搖頭，可鄒智勇卻裝作沒看見，惡意的在已經濕潤的穴口外按壓著，然後輕輕的摩擦，像羽毛一般扶過，撩起妳的慾望，身下的癢意陣陣襲來，慾望告訴著妳現在妳要他的安慰。

妳被他折磨的，整張臉漲紅，急的開始流淚，鄒智勇笑著問:「要，還是不要?」  
妳被他折磨到癱軟的靠在他懷中，艱難的開口說:「要...」他故意停下手下的動作，問:「要什麼?」  
妳紅著臉，說:「要...要智勇...」  
他滿意的抱著妳，讓妳跨坐到他身上，妳環著他的肩，他故意說:「寶貝真敏感，光是這樣就出好多水。」  
妳咬著下唇瞪他，而他笑著吻上胸前的紅櫻，感受到他嘴裡溫熱的氣息妳柔媚的叫了一聲"阿。"  
他笑著靠在妳耳旁，說:「還是我家老婆的聲音最好聽。」

妳輕輕的槌了他一下，他便握著妳的手親吻，妳覺得身下有些癢便蹭著他的下身，伸手要去解他的褲帶，他感受到妳的需求，便將妳抱到床上，說:「別急。」  
他覆在妳身上，低頭吻著妳"哈~阿..."妳發出驚呼，小穴感到一陣濕熱，是鄒智勇在舔著那粉嫩的花瓣，一邊舔著一邊抬眼色情的看著妳，他舌尖探入妳的花穴，刺激的妳身子一顫，涌出更多花蜜，他吸允著妳的花蜜，彷彿在品嚐一道佳餚，鄒智勇的舌頭在妳的花穴一進一出，模仿著交合的動作，試圖讓妳釋出更多的密液，好讓他等會能夠更容易的入侵妳。

這樣的刺激果真讓妳甜美的花蜜不斷涌出，不夠，還不夠，妳輕喘著 ，慾望促使妳的雙手往下伸，卻被鄒智勇抓住了，他笑著說:「先讓我試試，以後有的是機會讓妳自己來。」  
他邊說邊往花穴裡伸進一根指頭，下身感受到異物入侵的妳難受的動了動，待妳覺得適應了，鄒智勇的手指才緩緩的抽動，來回按壓著穴口慢慢深入。

癢，還是不夠，妳下身不斷的冒水，於是鄒智勇便又加入第二根手指，好讓摩擦的地方更大些，他怕妳會疼，於是便緩慢的探入，可這些對已經身陷情慾的妳來說顯然不夠，妳要更多，妳要他為妳緩解身下的難耐，妳突然翻身吻著他，鄒智勇為了穩住妳便抽出手指抱妳。

妳從他的胸膛吻到小腹，伸手解開他的皮帶，拉下他的布料，二話不說就坐了下去"別。"鄒智勇制止著妳，但還是來不及"哈..."突如其來的快感讓鄒智勇發出一聲驚嘆，他坐起身笑著看妳，靠在妳耳旁說:「妳可真熱情。」剛剛這一坐雖然撓到了妳穴口處的癢，可卻不夠深入，妳想讓鄒智勇更深更用力的進入妳，妳環上他的肩，說:「幫幫我...」

他笑著扶著妳的腰，緩緩的將妳往身下壓，溫柔的問:「疼嗎？」妳咬著牙點點頭，他的雙手在妳腰窩溫柔的按壓著，緩解妳的酸痛感，他問:「還是我來?」妳點點頭，他便又翻身將妳壓回身下，慢慢的抽出分身，再慢慢的進入，在妳最深的地方小幅度的摩擦，慢慢的頂著，待妳適應後，再慢慢的抽出，慢慢的進入，鄒智勇笑著說:「寶貝...妳裡面可真舒服...」

鄒智勇在妳體內緩緩的頂著妳的花核，在讓妳舒服的同時也帶出了陣陣的癢意，就像是在妳體內放了顆跳蛋，妳想要鄒智勇更粗暴的入侵。

妳難耐的扭動著腰，想更靠近他，可鄒智勇似乎是故意的，他雙手固定著妳的腰，分身慢慢的推到花穴 在穴口摩擦著妳的花瓣，笑著看妳動情的樣子，就是不肯給妳一個痛快。

妳瞪著他，嬌嗔的說:「嗯...鄒智勇...你...哈...快點...」將鄒智勇的心撓的癢癢的，可他還是緩慢的刺激妳分泌出更多的花蜜，再溫柔的進入妳的體內，他可不想給親愛的小妻子留下一個不好的初體驗。

他緩緩的蹭著溫潤的花壁，靠在妳耳邊舔著妳的耳珠，邊說:「呵...妳...真甜...裡面水真多....哈...都要...溺死我了...好想...嗯...就這樣...死在妳身下...哈...」  
妳難耐的說:「嗯...你...就這樣...死了....以後...哈...以後...還怎麼...呃...去...去玩...別的女人...嗯...?」  
他撥開妳額前的髮絲，給了妳一吻，身下賣力的進出著，說:「不...玩了...呵...嗯...只...只玩妳...嗯...只想...死在妳裡面....哈...」

感覺時機成熟了，鄒智勇用力往妳的花核一頂，妳的花穴緊緊的一縮，用力的想留住他的分身，鄒智勇開始深深的迅速的頂著妳，笑著說:「寶貝...嗯...妳可真貪吃...哈...真不想把妳分給其他人...」  
妳舒服的說:「哪...呵...哪有其他人....?哈...我才...哈啊...才不像你...嗯...整日招蜂引蝶...」  
鄒智勇摩擦著柔軟的花核，讓花穴緊緊的咬住自己的分身，說:「以後...嗯...只有妳...哈...只給妳...妳可得...咬緊了...」

妳聽聞，穴口更賣力的咬著他，他在妳身上笑著看妳討好他的樣子，下身用力一頂，將所有愛液澆灌在妳的花園裡。  
鄒智勇在妳鎖骨重重的吸允，留下一個深深的痕跡，他對妳說:「寶貝，妳真棒。」


End file.
